Secret out on Disco Night
by Holding On To You
Summary: This is a JxE It is with Aikka in love, but that's in the end. I don't own Oban Star-Racers. HiHi ;


Hi, I'm back again! I think my story "Song of future and destiny" is so cool like I thought. So I will start with a new, and better one...  
And if it is a name there you have heard before in one of my stories, it's just because I love that name

"You don't need to be so mad, Jordan," Eva said and looked at her partner when they went over the place on Alwas at the way to their "home", the Earth-team pit.

"I'm meaning it, Molly. Prince Aikka is a guy you can't trust," Jordan said.

"You're saying much wrong about Aikka, Jordan. Like: 'He's with the crogs', 'he's a bad guy', 'he can hurt you'," Eva told him and sighed.

"But it's true, Molly!" Jordan said.

"I won't hear anymore lies now, Jordan. Let's go. I'm tired," Eva said and started to run. Jordan sighed and ran after her. Then they saw prince Aikka and Eva's newest friend princess Maja of Noria.

"Hi, Molly. Hi, Jordan," Maja said and smiled to them.

"Hi, Maja. How is it going with the Silva-team?" Eva asked. **(The Silva-team is a really good team there. They have only losed by Toros. They have two pilots. Maja, and her bigsister Lejsa (she's seventeen like Jordan) and right now Jordan's in love with her ;))**.

"We won the match against a guy named Rush today," Maja said. "And Lejsa won the race against Aikka."

"Bad for you, prince," Jordan said bitterly.

"Jordan, be nice," Eva said.

"Hehe, I don't understand you guys," Maja laughed.

"Me neither," Eva said and gave Maja a little smile.

"Have you heard it's a disco here on Alwas?" Aikka asked.

"It is?" Eva asked back.

"Yeah. Every week it's a disco in a town named Fillanace," Aikka said.

"People's saying it's really cool there. Specially the dance-contests," Maja said. "And I think Lejsa will be there."

"It sounds cool!" Jordan said.

"What of it? The disco, or Lejsa?" the prince asked. Jordan's face was getting red and wanted to punch his fist in Aikka's cutie prince-face.

Eva was getting ready the next day. Aikka, his fencing master Canaan, Maja and Lejsa had promised to be there 10:50. Now it was 10:47. Eva dressed herself in a svart mini skirt in silk with a blue T-shirt in silk. She had law high heels in black. Eva ran utside when she crashed in Jordan. He was really ... nice in jeans, a white shirt and black jacket who was open. "Nice clothes, Jordan," Eva said and went outside. Jordan went after her. **(Listen, I don't really how nourasians is dressed, so I don't saying how Aikka and Canaan is dressed)**. Well, Lejsa was dressed in a blue glamourdress without arms and her blond hair was beautiful. It reached her to her shoulders and her green eyes was beautiful too. Maja was dressed in a red dress in silk with matching law shoes in black. The dress was reaching her to her knees. Lejas' dress was almost to her knees. Eva waved. "Molly, you look fantastic!" Aikka said.

Eva blushed. "Thank you Aikka."

"Wow, Lejsa. You look..." Jordan didn't know what he should say.

"Thank you Jordan. You're so charming," Lejsa said sweet. Aikka rolled with his eyes and they went to the disco.

* * *

"It's so fantastic here!" Eva said and looked around. It was light everywhere! People who danced around on the dance floor.

"Do you wanna dance, Molly?" Aikka asked.

"Of course!" Eva smiled and went with Aikka to the dance floor.

"Come on, Jordan! Let's dance," Lejsa said and took Jordan hand.

"Lejsa, I can't dance-"

"Of course you can, Jordan. Who can't dance?" Lejsa asked.

"I think I'm going to find a dancing partner," Maja said to Canaan and went over the dancing floor. Canaan nodded.

"Hello, everyone. Welcome to disco on Alwas! Who's ready for the dance-contest?" a man asked.

Everyone cheered to answer. "Let see who our dancers today is!" The light circledaround in the room and stopped first on Eva and Jordan. Then it stopped at Maja and Aikka. Eva blushed and went away from Aikka and over to Jordan. Maja went over to Aikka. Maja and Aikka should dance first. It was a wild dance. Aikka and Maja started to dance. They were pretty good, the both of them, actually. Aikka turned Maja around in the room, went to and away from her. It looked really strange when they danced. Then the music stopped and they stopped right before it. Then an other music went on. It was a slow dance! Eva blushed. Jordan blushed too. But Eva grapped her hands around Jordan neck and could fell his arms around her waist. Eva rested on his chest when they danced around. People looked at them. Maja looked at them too. _They are a cute couple_, she thought. She could feel Aikka hand in hers. She blushed. Jordan turned Eva around away and pulled her into him. They danced really good. They stopped when the music stopped. They knew they needed a final part if they would win. Jordan got an idea. But it would maybe do Eva really angry. Really, really quickly he kissed Eva on her lips and broke away from her. People cheered. Eva looked away and went outside. Jordan ran after her. "Molly, wait!"

"What?" Eva didn't turned around.

"I'm sorry, OK? I musted."

"Why?"

"Well..."

"You're jealous, Jordan. On Aikka," Eva said.

"Molly..."

"Don't call me that!" Eva turned around. She had tears in her eyes.

"OK... What shall I call you then?" Jordan asked.

"Find it out, if you want!"

"Hm... Molly is not so good to you? I think you would like ... maybe Eva," Jordan said. Eva froze.

"How-how d-do you kn-know m-my name?" Eva asked.

"Your name's Eva?" Jordan asked.

"Eva Wei, to be honest." Eva sat down. Jordan sat down next to her.

"What's the secret, Eva?" Jordan asked.

"Huh?"

"What's the secret?" Jordan asked again.

Eva took a deeply breath. "My name is not Molly. I'm Eva Wei, daughter to Don and Maya Wei. The famous star-racer manager and star-racer champ. Maya died in a star-racer accident, then Don send on Stern Boarding School. I was five. On my fifteen birthday I broke out of the school to find dad, but he didn't recognize me. I used the name Molly, and then joined your team."

"So you lied to me?" Jordan asked. Eva nodded. "All the time?"

"Not all the time. You're such a good friend and you're a good partner. That's true."

"Um..."

"Jordan, you don't need to say anything. I'm bored to lie to people all the time. I hate it. Sometimes I wish I just could die," Eva said.

Jordan grabbed his arms around her. "NO WAY, Eva! I'm not letting you die! Who shall fly the Arrow II? Who shall be my friend?"

"You're a good friend, Jordan." Eva looked up at him. "And a stupid gunner-boy!" She smiled and hugged him. Maja stood hiding in the door._ It was about time, Eva. I thought you should tell somebody. You two are meant for each other_. Maja smiled and went inside. She saw Aikka. He had seen Eva and Jordan too. But he smiled. He pulled her closer to him and smiled. "You know I like you, Maja?" he asked.

"Now I know," Maja laughed and Aikka kissed him. She kissed lightly back._ Eva have Jordan, and I have Aikka. Good ending for us_. Maja smiled when she thought.


End file.
